Hatred Between Lyokian Felines and Pokemon Rodents
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: Odd has a thing for a certain electricity-generating Pokemon. What happens when the others find out? UxY OxA very minor JxA


**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Rating**: K 

**Media**: Code: Lyoko

**Disclaimer**: Code: Lyoko belongs to _MoonScoop_ and _AnteFilms_

**Summary**: Odd has a thing for a certain electricity-generating Pokemon. What happens when the others find out? UxY OxA some slight JxA

**A/N**: Just something that came into my head…also I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day.

**Dedication**  
This story is dedicated to _Kittyclaw_, _LanHikari2000x_, _DayDreamer9_, _SnowPrincessMossy_, and _Freak0592_ for giving me such a warm welcome to FanFiction and continuing to give me so much support in my writing. I love you guys! 8D 

Hatred Between Lyokian Felines and Pokemon Rodents

Everyone in the computer room was lounging around and pretty much relaxing (with the exception of a certain blonde-haired boy sitting in front of the Super Computer). The computer screen glowed and shone on the green walls, the HoloWeb system further giving the walls their greenish appeal.

The other inhabitants –a green-clad brunet and a dark-clad Japanese girl leaning against each other and a purple-clad blonde who was splayed out across the floor –all seemed content in their position (especially the purple-clad blonde, who was snoring loudly with drool pouring out like Niagara Falls).

The elevator doors opened and a pink-clad pink-haired girl stepped into the room. "Hey, guys," she greeted, smiling.

"Hey," everyone greeted (with the obvious exception).

She walked over to where the computer was and leaned against the chair. "So how's it going?"

"Pretty good," the blue-clad blonde responded, pausing in his typing and pushing his glasses higher up the ridge of his nose. "And if things continue like this, then we'll be able to go to the Super Computer Xana's controlling without the aid of a Replika."

"That's great, Jeremie!" Her smile grew wider, emerald eyes sparkling excitedly.

The dark-clad girl pulled out her cell-phone and checked the time. "Dinner-time, guys," she reported, putting her mobile back into her pocket.

The purple-clad boy woke up instantly. "…dinner?"

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," responded the green-clad brunet, smirking. "Dinner time, Odd."

Odd grinned as he sat up. "Tonight's pasgettie!" (1)

The pink-haired girl tilted her head. "Don't you mean spaghetti?"

He looked at her, clearly confused. "Isn't that what I said?"

Everyone either snickered or just settled on a smirk.

"Well, I'm done for today," reported Jeremie, getting out of the chair.

"Yay!" Odd scrambled to his feet and leapt into the open elevator. "Let's get going. I'm starved!"

"That's nothing new," said the Japanese girl with a wider smirk.

Everyone gathered into the contraption, the computer genius being the last and the one to push the "up" button.

Before it got to the top, the pink-haired girl blurted out a question none of the others were expecting.

"What's a Pokemon?"

All eyes turned on her in surprise.

"Wow," muttered the only brunet in the group, quirking an eyebrow. "That was random."

"It's nothing special," Odd retorted to her earlier question, folding his arms. "Don't worry 'bout it."

The dark-clad Asian subtly shook her head as the doors opened.(2) "A Pokemon is an animal that has powers based on a certain element," she explained, gaining the pink-haired girl's full attention. "The most common elements are as follows: water, earth, fire and plant.(3) There are also special modified elements, such as electricity. Now that we've got that covered," she drawled, reaching into her pocket. "Let's get acquainted with the most popular Pokemon…" She slowly pulled her hand out, which was enclosed around a small furry object. Before exposing her palm, she gave the item a small squeeze.

"Pika! Pikachu!" exclaimed the little yellow toy, black eyes staring up at curious emerald ones.

Odd shied away from the girls, giving the little "creature" a cautious look. "Please don't make it do that again."

All eyes turned on him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

The green-clad boy smirked. "Wow. For a second there, I thought you were afraid of harmless little Pikachu."

"I'm not scared of some rodent," he stated adamantly, getting defensive. While his attention was focused on the German boy, the Japanese female snuck behind him and carefully positioned her Pikachu right next to his ear. Gave her toy a squeeze.

Azure eyes widened and he leapt away as the high-pitched recording blasted in his ear, his face flushing bright red as she gave him a mischievous smirk. His mouth flapped open, but no words came out.

Jeremie placed a hand on Odd's shoulder. "Don't worry, Odd. Your little secret is safe with us. Right, guys?" He looked around to be met with nods.

The dark-clad female still wore that smirk on her face. "No one at school will find out."

Odd didn't feel reassured at all. "Now, why does it feel like this peace will be short-lived…?"

–the next day –

The purple-clad boy walked through the courtyard, making his way toward the vending machines. He noticed his friends (at least two of them) were already crowding the area of destination, which, strangely, made him a bit nervous. Faking a smile, he gave a small, brief wave. "Hey, guys." Trying hard to ignore their smirks, he stepped in front of the vending machine and was just about to deposit a coin when the most horrid sound in the history of the world sounded off behind him.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Odd froze, fingers gripping the coin that was already halfway through the slot tightly. He slowly turned his head around and azure eyes widened.

Standing right behind him was the dark-clad Japanese girl with a cruel smirk plastered onto her features. Snuggled in her out-stretched hands was a teddy-bear-sized, repulsively yellow Pikachu. "He says 'Hi'," she said in a way you would to a small toddler.

"Yumi," he started, letting go of the coin and frowning at the girl in question. "Put that thing away." He turned back to the vending machine and scowled as another voice began taunting him.

"Aw..." drawled the green-clad brunet in a toddler-ish voice, wrapping his arms around himself. "But wittle Pikacu wants to hug you!" Everyone behind Odd snickered as the brunet began to swing his upper body around in mock representation of a hug.

When his drink popped out of the vending machine, the purple-clad boy roughly snatched at it and marched off, still scowling. He hardly noticed the pink-haired girl approach him.

"Hey, Odd!" she chirped, smiling brightly. "Odd? What's wrong?" she asked, finally noticing the dark, furious look on his face.

He squeezed the cup hard and almost crumpled it, his lips curling into a snarl. "I hate that rodent…!" he fumed between clenched teeth, not pausing to even glance at her.

She watched him go in mild surprise, looking over at her other friends (who were doubled over in laughter). Walking toward them, she asked, "What happened to Odd?" When her emerald eyes landed on Pikachu, she figured it out.

The brunet stopped laughing abruptly and a cruel grin spread across his face. "Isn't tomorrow Valentine's Day?" When he saw Yumi grin back at him, he knew she caught on to the idea.

"Aelita," the Japanese girl said, onyx eyes turning toward emerald ones. "Can you do something for us?"

Aelita raised an eyebrow. "Do you…want me to get Odd a gift for Valentine's?" Both of her friends nodded.

"But it has to be a Pokemon," said the brunet, the grin on his face growing slightly.

The pink-haired girl nodded, an innocent smile gracing her lips and a mischievous spark lighting her eyes. "I already have a specific Pokemon in mind."

–the following morning –

Aelita knocked on Odd's door, holding a wrapped box behind her back. When he answered, she smiled brightly. "May I come in?"

Azure eyes looked her over cautiously. _…she seems innocent enough…_ He stepped to the side, though he didn't smile.

She stepped in and closed the door for him, which irked him a bit. "I've got a surprise for you, Odd."

Already, he could guess what she was going to do. His heart dropped to his stomach as he stammered, "R-Really?"

The pink-haired girl nodded as she handed him the present. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The purple-clad boy looked down at the box wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a sparkling gold-yellow bow on the top in uncertainly. Not wanting to insult his friend, he opened it and azure eyes widened in surprise.

Resting inside the box was a pink cat-like creature with sapphire eyes.

Aelita giggled at his response. "Yumi and Ulrich said it had to be a Pokemon…they never specified which one."

He cautiously lifted the angry-looking toy out, holding it at eye-level. "Mew2?" Whithout meaning to, he gave it a small squeeze.

"The aura is with me," it said in a deep voice. Odd laughed.

"Did you make this?"

She blushed a little, placing her hands behind her back. "I, uh…actually, I bought the toy and added the voicebox."

He let out another happy laugh, stroking a finger over Mew2's head. "Actually…I think it's Lucario who says that. But I'll let it pass," he chuckled, tossing the box onto his bed and throwing an arm around her shoulders. His smile widened as she hugged him back. "Happy Valentine's day, Aelita."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Odd."

(1) "Pasgettie" is just a little-kid term my youngest brothers use for spaghetti.

(2) …you'd think the elevator doors would've opened up before then…

(3) "The elements are as follows: water, earth, fire and plant." Okay, we from America know that the Roman elements are fire, water, air, and earth, right? Did you know that in Japan, the elements are water, air, earth, fire, wood and metal? Well, now you know!

**A/N2**: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone:)


End file.
